Patie
Patie (パティ''Pati''), also known as Penny in the VIZ localization, is one of the many demons of Konjiki no Gash!! 'Patie's 'bookkeeper is Uluru 'and she is the demon of the dark-orange 'spell book. Her primary spell element and spell mechanic is water manipulation. Patie self proclaims herself to be Gash Bell's 'girlfriend and was initially a minor antagonist later turning into an important ally to Gash and 'Kiyomaro. Appearance Patie is a human-like demon who stands a few inches taller than Gash without the extra height from her hair. In most manga illustrations, she is seen with silver or white hair but in the anime and anime artwork, she is seen with turquoise blue hair. In the volume 16 ebook cover, she is seen with pink hair. Her hair is styled in the form of upward protruding twin pigtails tied with large pink ribbons. She has short spiky bangs and wears a tiara. The ends of each of pigtails are held together with twin crowns. She also wears a matching bracelet on her left arm. Her tiara, crowns, and bracelet are always the same color either violet, as seen in manga illustrations, or gold which can be seen in the anime adaptation of the series. Patie has bright blue eyes and wears a dress with round short puffy sleeves and has frills at both the ends of her sleeves and bottom rim of her gown. Her dress is a combination of white and blue colors and tiers completed with a large pink heart-shaped chest plate. She also has a white cottontail at the back of her dress. Patie also wears a pair of ballet flats either depicted as light blue in manga illustrations or pink in the anime adaptation. During her battle against Demolt, Patie eventually requests her pigtails to be cut off. She not only loses the pigtails herself but also the ribbons and crowns that went with each of them. She continues to wear a tiara but her hair now takes the style of a short bob cut. Personality Patie is initially presented as a typical happy-go-lucky young girl without much care in the world only focused on her infatuation with Gash. It becomes evident soon enough she demonstrates a lack of self-awareness for others and things around her as well as in general being rather vain, selfish and entitled. Patie isn't shy of using whatever means necessary to get what she wants in that moment such as using her spells to destroy a food truck in order to steal cake and even committing petty crimes such as stealing jewelry. Patie later becomes more cruel with her methods to satisfy her desire for revenge on Gash going as far as utilizing Zophise's army of ancient demons and their manipulated human partners. Patie for the most part was never concerned with whether her behavior and actions were deemed wrong so long as it gave her the gratification she was looking for when she gets what she wants in the end. Patie has an evident tendency to let emotions, commonly anger, get the better of her judgement and thinking. She's often seen chasing Gash in a fit of rage as a result of his failure to neither remember her nor acknowledge her as his true love. She becomes obsessed with her plot for revenge against Gash and justifies this claiming she was left hurt and heart-broken by him. Ironically however, Patie still has feelings for him regardless of how much she claims to detests him and jumps to conclusions assuming Gash is trying to confess he either loves her or wants to marry her whenever he attempts to apologize in order to stop their fighting. Patie eventually becomes self-conscious and experiences shame for her actions as a result of Gash's influence. She later sees how much sorrow she has caused to others such as Leila, Albert, and even Gash who questions her if she even realizes the consequences of her actions. Patie demonstrates a significant amount of growth during her battle against Demolt who, despite being afraid at first, acknowledges that even if she's not capable of defeating Demolt, she has to at least make an effort to destroy the Moon Stone in order to make amends for all she has done up to that point.Her determination and change of heart are highlighted in her efforts to help Gash and the others. She continued to get up and even face Demolt alone fueled only by her determination to do the right thing. Patie is also shown to be a quick and smart thinker which was also another element highlighted during the battle when she instructed Uluru to cut off her pigtails as a way to trick Demolt. Even while her plan with Uluru was going well, Patie willingly made a dangerous move calling the attention of Demolt before she even destroyed the Moon Stone. In what seemed to be her final moments, she was willing to risk her life than to have her partner harmed by Demolt and deemed herself unworthy to even return to the demon world considering all that she had done. Even after being saved by Gash, her selflessness is also demonstrated thinking only about Byonko's wishes and requests from everyone that, while they don't have to be her friend when the [[God's Trial|'battle']] ends, they should befriend Byonko and speaks highly of his bravery in helping destroy the Moon Stone. Synopsis Before the Battle: Patie presumably lived a rather comfortable and wealthy life in the demon world. She meets Gash on her private island who had been catching the various fish there and eventually falls in love with him. Obsessed with Gash, she spent much of her time attempting to get his attention and one day does so by offering him one of the fish from her private island as a gift. Ancient Demon Arc: Patie had been traveling the world for the past 4 months in search for Gash alongside her partner, Uluru. She fatefully meets Gash in Japan soon discovering he doesn't remember her at all. In a fit of rage, Patie chases down Gash all the way back to Mochinoki Middle School creating chaos and havoc in Kiyomaro's classroom. Patie and Gash eventually have a battle outside in the empty swimming pool later. Although she was defeated, along with Byonko who attempted to help her, she is later lead by Byonko to Zophise's hiding location. Patie then takes charge over various ancient demons using them to try and defeat Gash. Patie confronts Gash again later in the Devolo Ruins '''in a brief battle. She attempts to order Leila to fight after witnessing her back down but Gash steps in reprimanding her for her actions. Patie, along with Byonko, join Gash's team as allies in the fight against Demolt. Patie's book eventually catches fire during this battle but she successfully destroys the Moon Stone. She tearfully apologizes to everyone and requests that they all befriend Byonko in the demon world when the battle is over. '''Clear Note Arc: When the current condition of the demon world is revealed in the spell books of the remaining 10 teams, it can be assumed that Patie, like the other demons, had lost her physical body and only existed as a spirit waiting to be restored by the next king. Despite having her book being burned, Patie reappears as one of the many demons who offer their strength and strongest spells to Gash during his battle against Clear Note. Patie can be seen utilizing her strongest spell, shin suou giakuru, along with Byonko, to attack Clear. After the Battle: Like most participants in the battle to decide king, Patie writes a letter to her now former partner Uluru presumably informing him she's doing well in the demon world. Like most demons as well, Patie attends school with Gash and his other friends. She can be seen overjoyed knowing they'll be in the same class together and leaps across the classroom to try and hug him. Relationships Uluru: Uluru is Patie's partner. Patie ended up in Australia when she and the other participants of the battle to decide king arrived in the human world and she had found him there while he was on the streets looking for employment. Patie handed Uluru her spell book and told him if he was able to read it then he wouldn't have to worry about finding a job to feed himself, his mother, and sisters. But in exchange for her to help him get food, he must travel the world with her to find Gash Bell. Throughout most of their time together, Patie and Uluru never had any visible connection with each other unlike most partners who share some common goal or friendship with one another. Patie would shut down any attempt made by Uluru who tried many times to talk to her about her wrongdoings. When fighting as a team, Uluru never read a spell on his own but instead only complied with Patie's demands. She and Uluru finally became friends at the very end of their journey together after the battle against Demolt when she finally learns to do the right thing. She began to trust and work together with Uluru as true partners in the brief time they had together then before she returned to the demon world. Gash Bell: Gash Bell is Patie's crush and love of her life. Patie had met Gash on her private island in the demon world catching fish in the water. Although nobody else was supposed to be there, Gash was an exception for Patie as she describes that had been the moment she had experienced true love. Multiple times but unfortunately to no avail, Patie attempted to get Gash's attention in any way she could. She reveals she tries to give him a few winks each day and even talks to a Gash doll she made herself. One day, she gives Gash a fish from that island as a gift and felt overjoyed with happiness seeing him show great appreciation for what she had done for him. Gash was the only thing Patie ever talked about on her journey around the world with Uluru and finding him was her primary goal. She becomes emotional when she finally sees him again only to be left heartbroken when faced with the reality that, as a result of losing his memories of the demon world, he had forgotten who she was. Patie quickly becomes fueled with rage and thoughts of revenge to get back at Gash for the pain he had caused her. From then on, Patie was willing to use any means necessary to burn his book and was unwilling to forgive him until he both apologized to her and acknowledged her as his true love. Gash is also the primary reason that made Patie realize all the harm she had caused to many people as a result of her selfishness. Patie felt guilt for the first time after seeing how she drove Gash and his allies to tears and was then driven to turn against Demolt in order to make amends for her actions. When the battle to decide king had ended, in the demon world, Patie can be seen still very much in love with Gash excited that they'll be in the same class together in school. Byonko: Patie and Byonko worked together both serving under Zophise and when they turned against him. Patie was recruited under Zophise by Byonko who noticed how useful her power would be for them. They worked well together as a team under Zophise but had to be the one to convince Byonko to face Demolt with her at first seeing how afraid he was. Soon enough, Byonko assisted Patie in any way he could to help destroy the Moon Stone. Byonko became a good friend to Patie and she thought very highly of his bravery and help in the battle against Demolt. Zophise: Patie served under Zophise in order to utilize the demons from a thousand years ago in order get revenge on Gash. Patie for the most part remained loyal to Zophise and even when Byonko pointed out to her later on that what they were doing was wrong, the first thing she brings up was if he was planning to betray Zophise. Patie became aware of Zophie's capabilities and power, and even feared him, when she witnessed him awakening the demons from a thousand years ago out of the stone tablets but pledged her loyalty to him anyways realizing how she could use the demons to her own advantage. Belgim E.O. (Gash Café): In volume 7 of the ebook series' Gash Café, Patie sits with Belgim E.O. Although initially disappointed that Gash wouldn't be there, she's shown to get along relatively well with Belgim E.O. Upon learning that Belgim E.O. who had been stuck in the human world for the past thousand years in the form of a stone tablet no longer has a mother to look after him, she willingly chooses to take on the role as his new mother. Despite initial worry from Belgim E.O. asking Patie if she's really sure about it, she emphasizes to him that she is committed to it and nothing is going to change her mind. It's assumed afterwards she and Belgim E.O. will live in her home where she will have a room prepared just for him. List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Gash Bell & Kiyomaro Takamine * Vs. Demolt & Roberto Vile Spells Quotes * "Aah, how romantic! I'm sure Gash...can't wait to see me either. But the problem is that we're supposed to be enemies...If we met, we'd have to fight against each other...Ahh...what a tragic love this is...But that's fine! I don't mind if Gash burns my book...I'll do whatever it takes...To make him king!" (Chapter 100) * "I'll never forgive him for this...I'll never forgive him for this...NEVER! How could he...how could he forget his own '''girlfriend's face?' I'm gonna burn his book! I swear I'm gonna burn Gash's book to a crisp!" (Chapter 100) * "''Heh heh heh heh... your face looks sooo cute when you're desparate!♡ I'm guessing you've just realized that you don't stand a chance of winning right? And you know what? There's more...They haven't even used their most powerful spells yet. Heh, heh, heh, heh, goodbye, Gash! Say hey to everyone back in the demon world!" (Chapter 105) * "Even if we can't defeat him, we can still help Gash...If we don't help them...how can we make up for all the wrong we've done?" (Chapter 152) * "We're doing the right thing, Uluru. If we waited until the book was burned...you'd get hit by Demolt. Besides, even if I did go back to the demon world...who would wanna be my friend after all the bad things I've done?" (Chapter 153) * "I have a favor to ask Gash and everyone! When the battle of the demons is over...and when you go back to the demon world...please be friends with Byonko! Please! You don't have to be friends with me because of what I did! But Byonko...Byonko fought really hard! Don't pick on him in the demon world!" (Chapter 153) Trivia * According to volume 1 of the data books, Patie is categorized as a chibi type demon. * Patie has two official character songs: "Watashi wa Patie" and "Doki-Doki DE-coration." * Patie consumed around 700 cakes from the food truck she stole from while in Japan. * The Pokémon Maractus, is designed after Patie's hairstyle. Category:Characters Category:Pattie